


Świat, który pozostawimy po sobie (historia to nauka o nauce płynącej z historii)

by LadyLustful po polsku (LadyLustful)



Series: Okręt mój płynie dalej [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alkohol, Angry Erik Lehnsherr, Canon Gay Character, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gay Erik Lehnsherr, Gen, Logika Magneta, Magneto to stary cynik z dobrymi intencjami i bez skrupułów i za to go kochamy, Politics, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Stream of Consciousness, fandom a sprawa polska, polscy politycy homofobi, strumień świadomości, zabójstwo w dobrej wierze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful%20po%20polsku
Summary: Magneto nie zamierza pozwolić, by tacy jak on znów byli prześladowani. Znowu.
Series: Okręt mój płynie dalej [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801561
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Świat, który pozostawimy po sobie (historia to nauka o nauce płynącej z historii)

**Author's Note:**

> Jak widzę, co się dzieje w Polsce, to myślę, że Magneta by po prostu szlag trafił. A że facet ma "krótki lont" i zabójcze zdolności, to nietrudno sobie wyobrazić co mógłby zrobić.

Gefährlich ist, wer Schmerzen kennt  
Vom Feuer, das den Geist verbrennt  
Gefährlich das gebrannte Kind  
Mit Feuer, das vom Leben trennt

Rammstein „Feuer Frei!”

Ten groźny jest, kto pozna ból  
ognia, co pali dusze w pył,  
groźne jest spalone dziecię  
ogniem, w którym się pali życie.  
_tłumaczenie poetyckie własne_

Polska. Urodził się w Niemczech, ale to tutaj nauczył się żył, to tutaj znalazł nowy dom po wojnie, pierwszą pracę i pierwszą miłość. To tu zdał maturę i przeżył najszczęśliwsze chyba lata swojego życia (bo czemuż, do cholery, nie być szczęśliwym, gdy ma się dwadzieścia lat, cudem uniknęło się śmierci, a ta na dobre przestała zagrażać – żal, przytłaczający żal i gniew przyszły później). I chociaż pół wieku więcej nie było go w kraju, niż bywał, choć losy połączyły go z wieloma miejscami, wywiadami i sprawami, to zawsze wracał, zawsze czuł tu się swojo, zawsze w pewnym stopniu czuł się Polakiem (miał wiele tożsamości, żadna do końca nie prawdziwa, i sam siebie określał na wiele sposobów, był różny i zmienny – _mutant_ , ten który zmienia się, było najprawdziwsze).

Wracał. Śledził wydarzenia, dziękując bystrym duszom młodych pokoleń za wszystkie technologie, dzięki którym było to coraz łatwiejsze. I znów wracał.

Z niepokojem obserwował polityczną grę – zimną, odrażającą retorykę, która stawiała takich jak on w roli wroga, ideologii, zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa. Przepełniał go strach, paskudne uczucie, które znał za dobrze, szczerze go nienawidził i do którego nigdy nie chciał się przed sobą przyznawać. Wtedy, kiedy podobna nagonka rozpoczęła się w Niemczech, był za młody, żeby to zapamiętać, ale zbyt dotkliwie pamiętał skutki – utratę całej rodziny, lata koszmaru i ranę na psychice, która nie zagoiła się przez 75 lat i nie zamierzała się chyba już nigdy zagoić. I poprzysiągł kiedyś, poprzysięgał po wielokroć, że nigdy, przenigdy więcej. Niechże przynajmniej tyle mają przyszłe pokolenia z jego dziedzictwa.  
I teraz, kiedy jest starcem, widzi ponownie to, czego miał nadzieję już nigdy nie zobaczyć – napiętnowanie innego człowieka jako wroga, nie-człowieka, tylko dlatego, że jest inny. Przez chwile nie może w to uwierzyć, przez chwilę jest zbyt przybity, zbyt wzburzony by podjąć sensowne działanie. Wypija butelkę wiśniówki z gwinta, nieomal duszkiem, co w jego wieku jest zdecydowanie niewskazane, ale wiśniówka jest dobra i łatwo wchodzi, a on potrzebuje pocieszenia. A następnego ranka, lecząc kaca mordercę herbatą i jogurtem, podejmuje mniej-więcej ostateczny plan działania.

Plan nie jest trudno wykonać. Wystarczy śledzić plan kampanii najbardziej niebezpiecznych polityków, być we właściwym miejscu i czasie. Nikt na wiecu pełnym całego przekroju demograficznego narodu nie zwraca uwagi na starszego faceta w marynarce i kapeluszu, nie uznaje go za groźnego. Powinni, myśli Eryk, gdyby mieli choć ciut oleju w głowie, ale tak jest zdecydowanie łatwiej.

Gdzieś za rogatkami Oświęcimia kuloodporna limuzyna wypada z jezdni, dachuje na poboczu i stacza się w płytkie, kamieniste koryto rzeki. Starzec w szarym garniturze patrzy z oddali, ale nie musi widzieć, by czuć w kościach, jak zgniata się blacha.

_Jeden z głowy, ciąg dalszy nastąpi._


End file.
